Noble Now Nobler Then
by shadow warren
Summary: MacGyver 1940s AU. It's World War II and every eligible young man is joining the army. Angus MacGyver is one of them. Once there, he meets Sergeant Jack Dalton. Their first order of business? Take out Hitler. But their plan goes sideways, as plans tend to do.


**Hey, guys! Welcome to the 1940s AU of MacGyver! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or brands seen in this fic. Only the idea and plot are my own creations. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1A.

Something that officially changed Angus "Mac" MacGyver's life forever. One number and one letter were all that sent him away from everything he ever knew: New York, Brooklyn, his home, everything. Mac was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was being shoved into an alley. Mac's right side connected to the pavement and the blond barely managed to stop his head from following. Mac stayed in that position, eyes closed, until rough hands yanked him up.

"If it isn't the runt!" sneered the man holding onto Mac.

The blond stiffened. He was near six feet and was going on thirty. Who was he calling a runt?! Mac sighed and opened his eyes.

"Hey, Horowitz," Mac said, trying to sound disinterested.

Mac got roughly shaken for his troubles.

"You don't do the talking, runt!" Mac got a face full of spit for his troubles from the force the bully had forced out his words. He steeled his face and made an insanely stupid move.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Horowitz? Rub me out? We all know you're hiding a roscoe under that jacket."

Horowitz's face morphed into pure rage before a smile spread across his features instead. Mac know what was about to go down seconds before two of Horowitz's goons grabbed his arms, effectively keeping him in place. Mac's torso was now exposed to the bully.

"Just remember, runt, you earned this beating!"

After that, a fist to Mac's gut attempted to fold him in half if he wasn't being held up. Mac barely got a frantic breath in before the 1-2 punch combination made it damn near impossible. Mac was getting light-headed from the pain and lack of oxygen. The beating went on for who knows how long and next thing he knew; Mac was dropped onto the pavement. Mac shut his eyes, trying to heave in breaths. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched, hoping Horowitz didn't want anymore.

"-d!" filtered into Mac's brain.

"Yh…" Mac half croaked half slurred out from cracked and bleeding lips.

"-with me?" the voice ("male," Mac's brain supplied unhelpfully) asked.

Mac nodded, crying out as it forced pain up to his head and down to his chest. On the plus side, the pain cleared his hearing just in time for the man to start speaking again.

"Can you get up? Do you have anyone?" Mac's head swam from the questions asked and darkness swallowed him before he had a chance to answer.

Mac woke up to a cold sensation. It hurt! It wasn't helping! Mac forced himself to push the cold away, but found his hands restrained. The cold was back, and Mac screamed until he unwillingly fell back into the void.

MacGyver woke up blissfully numb. That was weird. He didn't have any pain medication. His best friend and roommate, Wilt Bozer, never figured out how to make room for it in the budget. Mac assumed Wilt had figured something out and scanned the room from his reclined position. Mac smiled as found his dark-skinned friend sleeping soundly in one of their rickety dining chairs.

"Wilt," Mac called, surprised at how weak and croaky his voice was.

No response. He tried again.

"Wilt!"

That got a response. Wilt started to stir, causing the chair to wobble ominously.

Mac cleared his throat and called his friend's name one more time, "Wilt!"

The black-haired man's eyes opened and looked around before landing on the injured blond.

"Mac!" Wilt exclaimed as he ran to Mac's side, "Are you alright?"

Mac nodded… then proceeded to groan, "What happened? And why don't I feel anything?"

Wilt looked at the floor guiltily. Mac suddenly understood, "Wilt, we said no alcohol or medications!"

Wilt put his hand on his agitated friend's shoulder, "Easy. You got beat up and somehow you managed to tell a guy how to get you home. He felt guilty and offered to buy any supplies needed. That included pain medicine."

Mac let the information sink in for a minute and looked back at his friend, "Something's bothering you."

Wilt sucked in a quick breath and walked away. Mac mentally kicked himself. So much for not being blunt. Wilt composed himself and waved a hand at the blond, "It's nothing."

Mac was giving up, "It's not. Something is bugging you."

Wilt turned away, "It's just…" he turned to face Mac again, "You joined?"

"You-" Mac's mouth was suddenly dry, "You went through my _pockets_?"

Wilt didn't seem to hear Mac and the desperate tone lining his voice, "What about me? Or Nikki? Or Riley? I know your folks aren't here, but dad burn it! You have a family still! When were, if ever, you gonna tell me? You know what? Don't answer that."

Sensing an opening, Mac did the only thing he could, "I'm sorry, man. I really am. But I can't keep seeing all of those guys marching off and me not doing it."

Wilt stared at Mac, tears starting to form in his dark eyes, "But _why_, Mac?"

Mac swallowed, "Because it's the right thing to do."

That sent Wilt over the edge.

"Damn your heroics!" was accentuated by Wilt bringing down both fists down on the dining table.

Gritting his teeth, Mac slowly threw the blankets off and sat up, feeling the worn springs digging into his skin.

"Wilt," he ground out from clenched teeth.

Wilt faced Mac and threw his hands up, "And again!"

The black-haired boy moved to kneel in front of the blond, "Why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?"

Mac's eyes met the floor, "Because-" he took a steadying breath, "I knew that you would react like this."

Wilt's face immediately softened, "I'm so sorry, man."

Mac forced an aching arm to Wilt's shoulder. The two men didn't need any words, until a painful spasm locked Mac's arm onto the other man's shoulder. Wilt noticed immediately.

"Dagnabit! It's time for your next dose!"

Mac could barely get anything past his clenched jaw, but his hand kept his roommate in place long enough for Mac to grind out a weak "no".

"Mac, you can barely move!" was exclaimed softly.

Mac moaned, hating the fact that Wilt was right. And as much as he hated it, the blond did want the pain to stop. He finally commanded his hand to his lap, allowing Wilt to stand up.

MacGyver couldn't move to watch his friend, but he heard him pattering around the kitchen. He heard cupboards being opened and drawers being slammed shut.

"So-" Wilt called from the kitchen, "-Riley and Nikki want a double date night."

Mac nodded before remembering Wilt couldn't see him, "Really? When?"

"Before you ship out obviously, buddy," a pause, "When do you ship out anyways?"

"I was told a month if my health allows. I think they were more thinking pneumonia not getting into fights," Mac said, trying to get some levity into the conversation.

At that moment Wilt entered the room holding a spoon and a dark bottle that Mac assumed was the pain medication. Wilt didn't say a ward as he measured out a dose and held the spoon out to Mac. Mac had a sudden urge to refuse it, but another spasm opened his mouth. The medication tasted horrible, but Mac forced himself to swallow anyways. The disgust must have shown on his face because Wilt started laughing. Wilt handed Mac a glass of water before sitting down and grabbing the blanket that had been thrown aside. Mac downed the glass and eased himself all the way down to a supine position. Wilt reclaimed his seat in the chair and settled down. Mac wanted to stay awake, but the pain medicine pulled him down into slumber.

"Mac?"

The blond blinked. He wasn't in bed anymore but standing in front of the front door. Wilt had a gentle hand on his arm, ready to tighten at the nearest moment. Mac looked down in confusion.

"Wha….?" Mac said softly, not quite awake yet and absolutely not processing what was actually happening.

"It's alright, bud." Wilt said softly, "Just sleepwalking."

Mac wearily nodded his understanding despite not hearing anything Wilt had just said, "I'm sleepwalking," was said in a childlike voice as Wilt led his best friend back to bed.

Wilt continued in the soft tone, "Yep, simple as that. And now we're going back to bed."

Mac got a small, tired smile on his face, "Bed," he said wistfully, as if he never knew what a bed was.

"Yes, bed," Wilt said.

A few steps, and a few dopey smiles from a drugged Mac, later found Mac and Wilt back in their original positions. Wilt once again pulled the covers up, but this time climbed next to Mac to prevent another escapade. Mac sighed and snuggled close to Wilt's warmth and soon fell asleep.

Mac woke up to sunlight streaming through a slit in their curtains. He winced as it ignited his headache. As much as he hated pain medicine, he admitted to himself that it sounded like a swell idea. Mac stayed lying down until Wilt entered with a plate.

"You're awake."

Mac turned look at his roommate and then looked at the plate. Food didn't sound to appetizing, but from experience, Mac knew he would be eating.

Wilt held up the plate. "I come bearing food!"

Mac couldn't stop the smile directed toward his friend's antics and moved to sit up. Right when he started to sit up, Mac felt Wilt's hands on his back and felt a pillow being shoved between it and the wall. Mac relaxed against the pillow, tired from the simple move and looked toward the plate. As if reading his mind, Wilt smiled and plopped the plate filled with a meager amount of vegetables covering it. Wilt had an idea to start growing vegetables when the rationing of food got too much. It wasn't much of a diet, but it helped when they couldn't get their hands on anything else. Mac's jaw still hurt from the punching, but he forced himself to crunch through the food on his plate. Once he was done, Mac leaned back intending to go back to sleep.

Mac felt more than saw, Wilt remove the plate from his lap and heard him walk to the kitchen and back.

Once the chair had stopped creaking, Wilt called his name. Mac opened his eyes and looked at Wilt.

"What would you say to the girls coming over tonight?"

Mac looked at Wilt as if he grew another head, "I'm not really good company right now, Wilt."

Wilt waved a dismissive hand at Mac, "They know. They don't care."

Mac narrowed his eyes. "They're on their way."

Wilt threw his hands up in a defensive position. "I called them after you first got brought home. I was holding them back. You know how Nikki gets!"

Oh yes, Mac knew _exactly _how Nikki could get and _that _was why he wasn't in the mood to see her. Mac sighed, "Can't you just tell them I'm still not ready? It has only been two days."

Wilt shrugged, "No can do. Sorry, Mac."

Mac shifted back down onto the bed and sighed. "Fine. But I'm sleeping until they get here."

Wilt smiled. "Sleep tight, Mac."

Mac closed his eyes and drifted off to the sounds of New York and Wilt pattering around the apartment.

All too soon, Mac was pulled out of his slumber by a horrified squeal. He opened up his eyes and saw his girlfriend, Nikki standing in the doorway of his room. Nikki's face was morphed into a look of abject horror. Wilt and Riley came running as soon as they had heard the scream. Riley looked inside the room at Mac. The blond wilted, feeling like he was an animal at the zoo. Mac was positive that Wilt had seen his face because he grabbed Nikki by the arm and put a hand on Riley's back and led them away from Mac's room. Mac attempted to control his breathing but failed. Minutes later, Wilt entered his room and sat behind Mac. It wasn't the first time panic attacks had happened, but Mac didn't expect to get one from seeing his girlfriend.

Mac felt Wilt's chest vibrating against his back as Wilt started talking. It didn't take long before Mac was hearing Wilt gently shush him. Mac grappled for Wilt's hands.

"Wha… Wha…"

Wilt knew exactly what he was trying to say. "The girls are in the living room. Riley is trying to calm Nikki down. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let them come. Or at least Nikki."

Mac shook his head, "Not your fault."

Wilt laughed, "Damn right! Your girl is a force to be reckoned with!"

By the time the conversation was done, Mac's breathing was back to normal and asked Wilt to bring Nikki in.

"Are you sure?"

Mac nodded. Whatever was going to happen needed to happen and Mac wanted it to be done and over with as soon as possible. Wilt propped Mac up again and left the room.

Less than ten minutes late, Nikki came back but she didn't stop at the door. It was like a light switch had been flipped on his girlfriend. Nikki sauntered into the room, making sure that the blond was watching her every move. Upon reaching the bed, Nikki gracefully pulled herself to straddle Mac's hips. Mac was shirtless, letting the light hit everything on his chest. Nikki licked her lips and gently flattened her hand against the blonde's bruised chest. Mac stifled a groan. That hurt. Nikki just increased the pressure and added her other hand to the mix.

"Nik-" Mac was cut off as the blonde women grabbed his mouth in hers.

Mac felt lightheaded. Nikki didn't seem to realize, so Mac pushed her away with as much strength as he could.

Nikki fell back on his legs with a thump and stared at him with hurt and some other emotion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nikki, but I can't. Not now."

Mac thought Nikki had heard him, but Nikki took a deep breath and moved his legs to start massaging his inner thighs. It would have felt amazing any other time, but Mac wasn't at full strength. Nikki's nails were digging deeper than she usually let them and Mac had a bad feeling about what Nikki was planning.

Fueled by desperation, Mac kicked out. He caught Nikki and she landed on the floor. She didn't make a move to get up and Mac was worried that he had hurt her. Mac was about to call Wilt's name when Nikki sat up. She didn't look at him and just continued to her feet. Once she was up and made her way to the foot of the bed. She finally turned to Mac with what could only be described as murder in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

Mac was taken aback at the sudden outburst and he heard running footsteps nearing his room.

"I just wanted to make you feel better and you try to come onto me?!"

Mac looked at her in shock as the door opened and Wilt and Riley appeared in the doorway.

"I can't do this anymore! All you want from me is sex! I'm only appearances to you! WE'RE DONE!" Nikki finished and stormed out, knocking the other couple aside.

The room was silent. Mac stared at the foot of the bed. Riley and Wilt watched Mac from the doorway. All three were unsure how to proceed from here. Wilt broke the trance and walked up to Mac. The blond didn't seem to see his friend.

"Hey, Mac. You alright?"

Mac didn't move, "I didn't do anything."

"Didn't do what?" Wilt inquired.

Still speaking monotone, Mac explained, "She came onto me. I told her no. She didn't listen. I pushed her. I was scared."

Wilt sighed, "Bud..."

Mac didn't reply and looked at Riley, "You should make sure she gets home safe, Riles."

Riley shook her head, "She's fine. You look like you could use all the help you could get right now."

Mac offered Riley a small smile before settling back under the covers, "I'm going to get some sleep. Have fun, you two."

Wilt ruffled Mac's hair and Riley sent a smile his way.

"We will," Wilt offered before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

Now that he was alone, all his pains made themselves known. Physical, mental, and emotional agony coursed through his body and mind, causing him to second guess sending his friend away. He wanted someone there, but Wilt and Riley deserved one day to each other. Mac would have gotten up and walked around, but his ribs still hurt too much. Maybe tomorrow, Mac would try. With that thought ending everything for the night, Mac slipped into sleep.

Mac woke up the next morning feeling not so well-rested. His brain had decided to plague him with all the ways yesterday's interaction with Nikki could have gone worse. As horrible as Mac still felt, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. It had only been two days, but Mac was still surprised at how bad he looked. His eyes thankfully weren't swollen shut, but they had some impressive bruising. His lips were scabbed over, and the blond was surprised that he hadn't felt that. As Mac was painstakingly taking his shirt off, a knock sounded on the bathroom door. Mac abandoned his shirt half on half off and opened the door. Wilt was standing on the other side looking awkward. Without a word, Wilt handed a bottle and small sponge to Mac. The blond took it but looked back at his roommate in confusion.

Wilt shrugged, "Riley gave it to me. She said it's concealer and to use it sparingly. It's expensive as hell apparently."

Mac nodded in understanding and closed the door. He walked back in front of the mirror and looked at the bottle. It was a light shade and it looked like it was going to match his skin tone. Damn, Riley was sneaky. Mac took the sponge and carefully added a tiny drop of the liquid to it. It seemed a little runny, buy mostly stable. Mac carefully lifted the sponge to his eye and started to gently dab the bruise. It was slow going, but eventually Mac was finished. He still didn't look fully healed, but he didn't look like he had before.

Mac walked out into the living room and saw Wilt had already made breakfast. Mac sat down to the meager little thing and began to eat. Thankfully Wilt made sure Mac didn't have food in his mouth before speaking.

"We have a double date tonight."

Mac would have choked on his food if he had had any in his mouth. He looked at his friend with abject horror.

Wilt backpedaled, realizing what his friend was terrified for, "It's not Nikki. It's a nice girl called Samantha. She insisted on being called Sam though. Claims Samantha is too long and Sami sounds not like her."

Mac took a deep breath, "Wilt, I'm not sure I'm ready for a date."

Wilt waved Mac off, "Sam understands. She and Riley work together and she knows about you. She is willing to just come along for the fun."

MacGyver really was not in the mood for a date, but the glow on Wilt's face was enough to make him agree. Wilt smiled widely and ran to their rooms preparing their outfits for that night. Mac slowly finished his breakfast and stood up, intending to make his way back to his room and sleep. Mac entered his room and Wilt was rustling through his meager clothing selection.

"Wilt?"

The dark-haired boy stood up, "Do you need any clothes for boot camp or are they supplied?"

Mac tried to recall what the soldier said to him, "When I get there, I believe. We don't exactly have the money to buy them anyways."

"Alright," Wilt replied, still looking through his roommate's clothes.

Mac sighed, "Wilt, I'm tired. Can't you find your outfit first?"

"Nope!" came the cheery reply, "Because I always end up having to work some sort of stain out of your clothes, so I'm doing yours first."

"Then can you at least quiet down so I can sleep before tonight?"

"Fine. I'll be quiet."

"Thank you, Wilt."

Mac was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The blond felt himself being shaken. He woke up and saw Wilt leaning over him.

"Come on, roommate, it's time to get up."

Mac groaned, "I'm up."

Wilt pointed to the foot of Mac's bed, "Your outfit is all ironed."

Mac only had one suit jacket, but Wilt had washed it so thoroughly that it looked a gold versus the simple brown it was before. Lying on top of it was one of Mac's many white button-down shirts practically glowing. Tying up the ensemble was Mac's black church slacks, looking like the day Mac had bought them. Mac assumed that Wilt knew that he wouldn't get Mac to wear any other shoes besides his slip-ons. Mac was also glad that Wilt wasn't forcing him to wear a tie. Mac hated them.

The blond slowly started to get undressed. He was still in pain, but he would do his best to put it aside for his friend to be able to enjoy the night with his girlfriend. Mac's pants and shoes went on easily, albeit with a belt so Mac's pants wouldn't slide off his skinny waist. The shirt was another matter. Logically, Mac knew, this shirt should go on easier. But Mac knew this shirt was tighter and would press into the bruises on his chest.

Slowly, Mac got the shirt on, but left the jacket off until after Wilt was done with his hair. Mac threw the jacket over his arm and left his room, searching for his roommate.

Mac found Wilt in the bathroom, getting everything ready to do their hair. Wilt was dressed similarly to Mac, but wore expensive black Oxfords, a black tie, and a black jacket instead. The shirt and pants were the same.

Wilt looked up and noticed Mac in the mirror, "Buddy! You look great! Just one finishing touch."

Mac sat down on the stool Wilt had brought in, "Please don't do anything weird, Wilt."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Wilt said, "I'm just going to gel your bangs back and you'll look amazing!"

Mac relaxed and let Wilt do his thing. It didn't take long and soon Mac was sporting a new layer of concealer on his facial bruises and the hairstyle of every man in the city. Mac's blond hair was slicked to the side, but it was good enough for Mac. Wilt kicked the blonde into the living room to wait. Mac settled into the couch, waiting for his friend. Wilt had short hair, and Mac knew there was really nothing Wilt ever did to it. Seconds later, Wilt walked over to Mac.

"Ready to go?"

Mac stood up, "As much as I will ever be."

Both men walked out of the apartment to go pick up the girls for their double date. Mac apprehensive and Wilt elated. This was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and feel free to visit me at shadow-warren-whump on Tumblr!**


End file.
